Your Prefect NO Matter What
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Everyone is the same. No bullying, or anything mean! Just a message from me, and what I learned today.


**Today I learned MANY things about ALL my friends. It does NOT matter if you gay, straight, bio, anything! Be nice, we are all human! Nothing is wrong with anyone. This is a message from me! **

It was a rainy day. The rain fell from the ground slow. Not that much rain. Dudley Puppy and his wife Kitty were in their room. Tuff got the day off since the weather was bad, and the bad guys couldn't really do anything too. But anyways, they were sitting in bed, watching tv.

"Good thing you're not scared of thunder anymore, Dudley."

"Yea... I don't know about the kids though."

They had 3 kids. Willy, who is 15 years old. Lisa who is 11 years old. And their last child, Misty, who is 7 years old. Now, Willy was at a friends house for the day. Lisa and Misty were having a sleeping over at a friends house.

"You know Willy... He's tuff." Kitty said looking out the window.

"I should pick him up soon." Dudley said standing up with a yawn.

Dudley left to get his son. Kitty stayed home, and began to make dinner. Dudley was driving, and he stopped in front of a house. He got out of the car, and rang the doorbell.

"Oh shot, your dad is here." Willy's friend said.

"I know... How am I going to tell him?"

"You don't have to. I'm still your friend."

"They are my parents. They love me no matter what."

"Alright. Good luck then."

They walked to the front door, and Dudley and Willy left. Willy's friend watched as they left. He couldn't stop thinking of what Willy had told him. They got in the car, and drove off. Willy sat in the front, trying to think of a way to tell his father the news.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"You'll always love me right?"

"Yes! I'll love you no matter what!" Dudley said petting his head.

They got to the apartment. But Willy told his dad that he wanted to tell him something very important.

"I have something to tell you, dad." Willy said upset.

"Ok... What is it?"

"I... I'm gay."

Dudley didn't know what to say to that. They got out of the car, and walked into the apartment. But before, Dudley and Willy talked outside.

"Wow, Willy... I didn't know."

"Don't worry... I won't have sex with you, dad."

"I'll support whatever you do son."

Dudley hugged him, and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks dad... How do I tell mom, and Lisa and Misty?"

"I can tell them if you want."

"No... I want to."

Dudley opened the door. Kitty had just finished making dinner. Kitty could tell that Willy was a little off today. It was still raining, and the sun was gone, and the moon was out. They all had dinner as a family.

"Willy... You're acting a little weird today. Is everything alright?" Kitty asked worried about her son.

"Um... No... I have to tell you something, mom."

"I'm listening." Kitty said putting her fork down.

"I... am... Gay..." Willy said looking at Kitty.

"Oh... Ok."

Kitty got up and went into her room and shut the door. Dudley and Willy looked each other, not knowing what was going on with Kitty.

"She doesn't support me, right?" Willy said.

"No... Women are just... Weird."

Kitty came out about 30 minutes later. Dudley and Willy were still at the table talking. Kitty sat down, and looked at her son.

"Where you crying, Kitty?" Dudley asked seeing her red eyes.

"Yes! I was." Kitty said trying not to cry.

"I told you she won't support me!" Willy said yelling at Dudley.

"No, Willy! I was just happy that you told me! I'll always be here for you." Kitty said giving her son a huge hug.

"Thanks mom... You guys are fine with it?" Willy asked.

"Of course. We will love you no matter what happens in life." Kitty said.

"What about Lisa and Misty?" Dudley asked.

When morning came, Kitty picked up Lisa and Misty. Once they got home, Dudley and Willy were on the couch watching tv. Lisa and Misty ran up to Dudley and hugged him.

"Hey girls! How was your sleepover?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"It was so much fun!" Misty said.

"Well, before you guys change, Willy wants to tell you something." Kitty said.

They all sat down, ready to listen. Willy told them that he was gay. Lisa thought it was cool, but Misty was having a hard time processing it all.

"So... Willy likes guys?" Misty asked.

"Yes. And we will love and support him." Dudley said.

Misty got up and hugged Willy. No one knew what Misty was doing.

"I'll always love you big brother... I can understand one day."

"Thanks Misty... I'm glad I have all you guys." Willy said.

The Puppy family was happy as could be. No matter what, family sticks together. Doesn't matter what who, or what you are. It doesn't matter who you love, or who you hate. Your true friends will be there, and you family will support you. People are different, but it doesn't matter! People can't see, people can't hear. (Like me). Sometimes different people look at the world through different eyes and thoughts. You are just right, no matter what.

**Doesn't matter, support and love your friends, not matter what race, sex, gender or anything! Family and True friends are there for you. You prefect no matter what.**


End file.
